El lamento de la rosa blanca
by Fairiel
Summary: La rosa blanca era pura, como una niña,como la luz, como la nieve. La roja era oscura, como la sangre. En un momento final, Christine toma una decisión.


**_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo la trama._**

**Nota de la autora:**** Ya sé que debería estar publicando un nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic, pero estaba leyendo y me dio un choque de inspiración, como es mi primera incursión con esta pareja quería volver a mis raíces en la ****tragedia. Agradezco a las genias de Susan Kay y Laura Esquivel por sus _Fantasma _y _Como agua para chocolate._**

* * *

_ El lamento de la rosa blanca_

_ Por Fairiel_

* * *

Las respiraciones agitadas y el pensamiento de que el momento no terminara eran lo único que llenaba esa habitación en penumbras.

El hombre de Oriente de había ido, los había dejado solos luego de servirles de testigo; no importaba de que religión era, tenía poco tiempo y luego de todo ese drama al menos le debía ese momento que tanto había soñado.

Quizás no habían estado en la Madeleine, y quizás ella sólo traía un vestido común y negro en lugar del precioso vestido de novia que él le había comprado, pero esa ropa se adaptaba mejor al humor que había sentido al marcharse de la casa de Raoul, él le dijo que sí se iba no habría una boda.

Pero había tenido una, con un hombre que se moría.

Aquella habitación en la que había pasado tantas noches agradables apenas estaba iluminada por una vela, las veces que había abierto los ojos, no había visto mucho, sólo los ojos de él brillando en la oscuridad, quizás esos mismos ojos la habían visto esa noche antes de su traición, esa noche en que su música despertó en ella un anhelo desconocido.

Un acto desconocido para ambos.

Un deseo prohibido.

Un destino condenado.

Por la sociedad, por la locura de él, por el miedo de ella.

A ella le importaba poco eso en ese instante, y estaba segura de que a él también. No le hubiera importado sí su propia madre la hubiera encontrado en esa posición que sólo se atribuiría a una ramera, siguiendo aquel anhelo que había reprimido de su propio cuerpo.

Sus jadeos llenaban el frío silencio, podía escuchar la respiración de su amante, de su _esposo_, aunque fuera por aquel eterno instante, podía verse a sí misma, con los ojos cerrados, los labios hinchados, moviendo las caderas contra su cuerpo.

Durante un instante recordó el cuento que Erik le había contado, el del ruiseñor y la rosa blanca, miró a uno de los anticuados muebles en donde había un ramillete de esas flores y recordó la vergüenza que le había causado pensar en que no podía superar sus infantiles miedos, en que no podía abrir sus pétalos al ruiseñor como lo había hecho la rosa.

Pero ahora…, ahora todo era diferente.

―Oh Dios, perdóname…

Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, pero fue como sí el éxtasis le hubiera hecho ver luz, se desplomó contra el cuerpo esquelético de él, cubriéndolo con su largo cabello moreno, una sonrisa se extendió por sus rosados labios, preguntándose sí había sentido lo mismo que ella, sí su corazón latía con la misma intensidad, pero entonces el momento se acabó y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, se dio cuenta de que oía nada más que su propia respiración.

Miró el rostro que siempre había temido, el que se había atrevido a aceptar: los ojos hundidos estaban cerrados, la boca deforme en una expresión de paz. Había pasado ese resplandor con ella, estaba segura, pero no había regresado, no había tenido fuerzas para volver.

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de la joven, temblando besó los labios deformes, salió de encima de su amado y de la cama, y cubriéndose con una sabana caminó por la casa a oscuras, el hombre persa roncaba profusamente en una silla y no logró verla inmiscuirse al laboratorio donde aquel genio había preparado toda clase de brebajes, tomó un frasco sin juzgar lo que era o que dolor le causaría y regresó al cuarto.

No podía volver con Raoul, en realidad nunca debió haberlo incitado a llevársela, desde aquella noche, desde el momento en que esa música penetró en sus oídos, Christine Daaé era otra persona, había sido trasformada.

Se llevó el liquido a los labios y al principio no sintió nada, caminó por la habitación, desnuda, con su pelo cayendo pesadamente sobre sus pechos y su espalda, con una rosa blanca en la mano, una que empezó a desmenuzar lentamente, llevándose los pálidos pétalos a la boca y tragándolos, como sí cada uno significara que dejaba atrás esa inmadurez que los había condenado a ambos.

Se estremeció con una fuerte tos y vio una mancha roja en sus manos, jadeó con una especie de extraña felicidad y subiéndose a la cama tapó a su amante muerto con la colcha. Había hecho el amor en esa cama donde él había _nacido_, en esa vieja cama sin cabezal con sabanas blancas. Christine tosió nuevamente y cubrió su boca con la última rosa blanca que tenía, manchándola con su sangre, teniéndola de ese color prohibido.

―Oh, Dios―susurró aireadamente―. Perdóname.

Un sonido ahogado salió de la garganta de Christine y luego cayó pesadamente al lado del cuerpo de Erik, la flor cayó al suelo tan cubierta de sangre como sus manos.

El ruiseñor y la rosa blanca habían sido castigados por Alá por engendrar la rosa roja.

Por hacer realidad un amor prohibido.


End file.
